Stress relief
by Hitoris
Summary: Frankenstein may have relieved some stress, but he's still all purple. Someone has to help with that! Who would that be? And how! What could the next chapter be like if there was less censure. Set right after ch. 440. Frankenstein/Muzaka subtext. Or is it?..


"We don't have time for this," Muzaka said with a sigh, scratching his head while looking at unconscious Dorant. "We'll think what to do about this kid later. For now just take him away from here, Kentas."

Kentas nodded and rushed to collect what's left of modified werewolf from the ground and whooshed away.

"Now we better get moving or we'll miss all the fun if your master is already on it, Frankenstein–"

"–I'm afraid it's not that simple," Frankenstein was standing in front of him, looking at his own hands, "It seems my _lover_ hasn't given up on me just yet," he said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Muzaka seemed confused.

"My weapon, the Black Spear... unfortunately, it has a mind of its own. And it really dislikes the idea to end this fun before it is fully sated. I've been trying to persuade it to step down for some time now, but it just won't let go of me." For a moment, he looked more serious than he usually is, but of course it didn't last for long.

"Can't you see I'm still under its effect? The color must be letting it out... Oh wait, aren't your people colorblind like dogs?" He said with a wide grin, taking a step forward and tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Are you trying to provoke me or something?" Muzaka was obviously annoyed, "What's your problem, anyway? And what does it have to do with me?"

"I'm afraid it's also your problem now, Muzaka-nim. Usually my master was the one to help me when I get stuck in this state. But right now I would really hate to bother him. His life force is too precious to waste on me. Unfortunately, apart from him, there is no one but you who could handle me if I lose what little left of my sanity. I just verified it recently. You seem perfectly capable to survive it... without too much harm even, if you are careful."

"Meh, why are you so sure I have nothing better to do then helping you? We aren't exactly buddies, you know... And we have work to do." Muzaka was reluctant to comply, but somehow he kept listening.

"Oh, believe me, you are interested in helping me now if you still intend to fight that Maduk guy you're after. Because if you wouldn't, and I lose my little inner fight, you might just have one too many enemies to handle... especially if among them would be an insane beast destroying all in its way who can mess with your regenerative abilities."

"Damn you, fine. What do you need me to do?" He was still clearly unhappy he has to comply, but having to deal with both him and Maduk would indeed be too much of a problem.

"How smart of you to agree. Don't worry, it's nothing you haven't done before. It's just like you said yourself. _Have a go on me,_ " Frankenstein nearly purred in explicitly suggestive tone, widening his smile until it looked outright filthy.

"...Wait, what?" Muzaka looked confused, though it was hard to tell whether he actually couldn't understand what Frankenstein wanted him to do or just couldn't believe he actually meant what it sounded like.

"Just attack me," he sighed, disappointed with the lack of reaction, "But don't overdo it. I still might need some strength left for later. And hurry up, we don't have much time to spare."

"Well couldn't you just say you wanted to have your ass kicked when I was already in the mood to fight you." Muzaka took a step closer, cracking his fingers.

"Oh, didn't I? I thought I made myself clear when I attacked you. You are the one being too slow here, Muzaka-nim," Frankenstein gestured him to bring it on, provocatively grinning.

"Yes, yes, I get it, you're good at taunting," said Muzaka, turning back to his true form, "Trust me, you don't want to get me any more angry or I make no guarantees you'll stay in one piece when I'm done."

"So much talk, so little action. I'm starting to get bored," he replied with a fake yawn, then spread his arms.

Muzaka charged towards Frankenstein with a growl and punched him in the belly right away. Frankenstein intentionally didn't dodge it, which sent him flying to the nearest crater that was left from his fight with Dorant. Muzaka followed, grabbing him by the neck and pinning to the ground while hovering over, standing next to him on one knee.

"Muzaka-nim... when I told you to not overdo it... I didn't mean you should treat me like a fragile snowflake." Frankenstein didn't seem all that impressed with this attack. But even so, his eyes glinted in some kind of demonic bliss. He obviously enjoyed this.

"I suggest you get a bit more serious with me, or I may end up taking the lead," saying that, he grabbed Muzaka on the shoulder and rolled over until Muzaka was on his back with Frankenstein sitting right on top of his hips, his neck still tightly locked in Muzaka's grip. For a moment he got surrounded with dark energy. A few tendrils reached out of that energy towards Muzaka and slashed his arms and chest. " _Trust me_ , you're not going to like it."

Muzaka didn't see this coming. It took him a moment or two to react. But when he did, it seemed like Frankenstein finally got what he wanted. Muzaka got mad.

"You sure are reckless man, Frankenstein. You have a death wish? Alright, you win. I'll grant you that wish, if you insist," he nearly roared, baring his teeth. Though, even enraged, that grin didn't seem all that serious. Using Frankenstein's neck as a lever, he rolled over again. Werewolf repaid him with the same coin, sitting down on top of his torso in full weight. His free hand, now directed at the opponent's chest, begun to shine with white energy, and suddenly a wolf image appeared around them. Much smaller than usual, but just as deadly. The "wolf" ran through Frankenstein right into the ground, creating a wave of force. It pushed even more ground out of the crater with a bright flash.

"Yes! This is more like it! I'm finally starting to feel something!" His eyes were wide open and his lips curved in a crooked smile, making him look even more insane then before. "What are you waiting for? Don't stop, it still needs more! _I_ still need more! I'm sure you can do better than this..."

Muzaka started to breath heavily, but now he was grinning back at Frankenstein. With a roar he launched his next "wolf", using considerably more power this time.

Somewhere behind them, on top of that crater, Karias and Rael were watching the scene, covering from backlashes of their attacks and occasional rocks flying their way. They both looked quite shocked.

"They... they're just fighting, right?.." Rael asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes... just... _fighting_... You better not look there, Rael," Karias tried to cover his face with a hand, "You're sill too young for this."

"Stop acting like I'm a kid!" Rael pushed his hand away, but a moment later looked away from both Karias and the scene by himself. He totally wasn't blushing and thinking about wrong things. Yep.

Kentas was sitting a bit farther away with still unconscious Dorant lying near him. He was also watching the show, but apparently he was less concerned about it. He only raised one eyebrow and shook his head with a smile when things started to heat up.

"My _Spear_ is really starting to like you, Muzaka-nim. Can you feel it?" His voice was lower than usually, every word felt viscous and lewd, occasionally going down to a whisper during breaks between attacks, "It has been asking me to tell you something for awhile now... It wants you, Muzaka-nim. To eat the whole of you." He licked some fresh blood from his lips, casting overtly dirty gaze all the way from Muzaka's face, through his chest, pausing somewhere around his hips. His pitch black skin, covered in drops of sweat and blood, gleamed dark purple in the moonlight. Waves of black goo kept spreading beneath them. Multiple tentacle-like beams of dark energy raised from the ground periodically just to lick the werewolf and disappear same instant.

"...Oi, Frankenstein, are you feeling ok?" he asked while straightening his back, wincing in pain from recent "licks". Muzaka was standing on his knees over his opponent. "Somehow right now you sound way crazier than ever before. I barely recognize you anymore."

Frankenstein raised the top of his body on his elbows. "Oh, did I forget to mention it? The more force you apply, the more this damn weapon will resist. And the more it resists, the less control I have over myself. Simple as that," with a nasty grin he reached Muzaka's face with his hand and tried to pet him on the cheek, but Muzaka swiped it away sharply. "To tell you the truth, it's been awhile since I'm no longer sure if it's still me you're talking to..."

With those words he charged forwards and grabbed Muzaka with both hands around his torso, pulling him down right on top of himself. Meanwhile thousands of black tendrils started to spread from behind his body. In an instant they fully covered Muzaka along with their owner, creating some sort of a black cocoon. Loud, if a bit muffed scream echoed around the area. It was hard to tell who was screaming... but pretty easy to guess it wasn't Frankenstein. After a few seconds black tendrils disappeared in a white flash, revealing Frankenstein on the ground lying on his back, arms widely spread on his sides. Muzaka was hovering above Frankenstein, still standing on his knees, but now leaning heavily on both outstretched hands set to both sides of Frankenstein's head. He was covered in multitude of black scars. Blood and sweat dripped right on Frankenstein's face and chest. They both breathed heavily. Frankenstein's skin begun to take its normal color, starting from the head and quickly spreading downwards. In a few seconds all his body was back to normal. He was mostly intact, aside from a few bruises and scratches and some blood stains here and there. As for his face, he looked rather... content.

"Ahhh yes, this was better then I expected. Thank you, Muzaka-nim. I feel much better now," he said with much less insane (but still quite dirty) smile, then pushed Muzaka to the side without a second thought. Meanwhile Muzaka he didn't look good at all. He was bleeding from a few dozens of black wounds, shivering as if he had fever. He sat on the ground near Frankenstein, still trying to catch the breath, pale and exhausted. It looked like he felt intoxicated and probably nauseous. Wincing in pain, he clenched his fists, but didn't reply anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you too much? I expected you'd be able to endure way more than this. Otherwise I can't see how exactly were you planning to actually fight me," he chuckled, standing up. "If this little friendly skirmish was too much for you to take, perhaps you should let go of that idea about having a real fight with me."

"You... are really impossible monster, Frankenstein. I don't know what this power of yours is, but... After getting a taste of it... I'm looking forward to a real fight with you even more now. It's hard enough for me to find an truly challenging opponent to miss on this opportunity. Don't worry, I'll be ready next time. And you better be, because I won't go easy on you anymore." Muzaka finally managed to catch his breath, though still looking dizzy from all the black goo still clenching on him.

"I'll take your word for that. But for now don't forget that we have a common enemy to deal with. You better hurry up and heal those scratches, Muzaka-nim." Frankenstein offered him a hand to help. Muzaka shook his head, but took the hand with a sigh. It's not like he couldn't stand up on his own, but... Frankenstein was right, in a way. For good or for worse, right now they weren't enemies. They were allies, even if temporarily.


End file.
